


Oh wait...

by Mickey_99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU Highschool, Crack, Funny, M/M, Modern Day, Prom, Tumblr Prompt, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Arthur is really forgetful, but it's okay. Merlin loves the guy anyways.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Oh wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote up. I've been pretty burnt out for a while on writing and I am trying to get back into it. This time pacing myself XD

Merlin hadn’t even been planning to go to prom. He hadn’t bought any tickets, he hadn’t gotten a suit, he hadn’t asked anyone, and he certainly hadn’t been asked. This was all perfectly fine with Merlin, as he would much rather make his ramen and settle into his favorite chair with a book whilst Gaius graded Chem student labs across the room. This was the perfect way for Merlin to spend his prom night. He didn’t need the loud music, the grinding, the overly seasoned food, or headache.

Merlin’s phone began to ring, startling him out of his reading. He practically jumped out of his skin when Arthur’s ringtone sang throughout the room.

“What a clotpole,” Merlin murmured under his breath, but yet a fond smile found its way onto his lips. It was his crush calling after all. Not that Merlin had plans to tell Arthur this fact. Arthur was 1) straight and 2) already had far too much of an ego.

Merlin hit answer and glared at the knowing eyes of Gaius from across the room.

“Merlin, what color?”

The question caught Merlin off guard.

“Huh?” Merlin asked, setting his book aside and bringing a hand up to massage his temples. Merlin could tell this conversation was going to be an ordeal.

“What color _tie_ , Merlin?” Arthur said seemingly annoyed,” I need to leave to pick you up in less than an hour, I don’t have time to play games.”

Merlin was now… even more confused. What? When was this a thing? Was there an event they were going to. A double date maybe?

“Arthur I- “

Arthur cut Merlin off again,” Look Merlin,” Arthur stated,” It is quite simple. I need you to tell me what color tie to wear so that we can match when I take you to prom tonight.”

Merlin’s jaw practically unhinged in shock. Merlin was able to come up with quick replies and responses 9 times out of 10, but for some reason this conversation seemed a bit too surreal to respond to. A couple moments of silence passed before Merlin finally got a response to come out.

“Prom?” Merlin asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Arthur responds sarcastically,” Prom, Merlin, the place where you dance listen to music and have food, while being dressed up nice and fancy.”

Merlin bristled,” I _know_ what prom is, you _clotpole._ I _was_ wondering when us going _together_ became a thing.”

“When I- “

Arthur cut his own response off. There was a moment of silence that passed over the two of them.

“So, it has just now become apparent to me that I forgot to ask you,” Arthur says. Arthur’s voice sounded incredibly sheepish; if not for the pounding in Merlin’s chest and the sweating of his palms, he might have poked fun at the other man for it. But as it was, Merlin was kind of busy being gay.

Merlin could practically feel Arthur’s disappointment over the phone. And, as much as Merlin hated prom, he wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t dream of dancing with Arthur under a moonlit sky most nights.

“Sorry for having wasted your- “

Arthur’s disappointed voice cut through the haze of Merlin’s mind.

“Wait! Arthur, wait!” Merlin said quickly,” It may surprise you to know that I do indeed have nice clothes on hand. Do a dark blue tie, preferably the one that’s like sapphire.”

“You’ll still go with me?” Arthur’s voice was shocked. And Merlin let a giggle escape him at the sound.

“I mean, yeah,” Merlin says,” But I do have to hang up,” I have only 20 minutes to get ready.”

“Oh shit!” There was a clatter and then the phone line went dead. Merlin sat stunned for a moment before bolting out of his seat, startling Gaius, to go get ready.

It took all twenty minutes for Merlin to get ready. It wasn’t easy searching for his suit and tie. A blue tie of course, one that would match perfectly with Arthur’s. And Merlin has to be honest, he couldn’t find his dress shoes for a hot second. Maybe he should actually listen and clean up his room. Regardless, Merlin had just finished getting his shoe on when the doorbell rang.

Merlin sprang for it and the door slammed against the wall with the force he had applied.

Arthur stood there in his marvelous glory, managing to look only mildly embarrassed.

“Were you planning to inform me of your plans,” Gaius says startling Merlin out of his thoughts.

Merlin without even missing a beat responds, “I would have if Arthur had told me prior to 20 minutes ago.”

Arthur’s jaw dropped at that, “Hey!” Arthur said. But Arthur was ignored.

“Just make sure you stay safe,” Gaius says smirking,” I’ll see you tomorrow, I am not waiting up.”

Merlin smiles and steps outside before shutting the door behind himself.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Arthur says,” I know you don’t really like loud music and dancing.”

“Arthur I am already dressed up,” Merlin smirks and the smirk turns into a chuckle, then he dissolves into a fit of giggles, “Plus it’s been, like, a dream of mine… to go on a date with you, for a while.”

“Now I feel really bad for forgetting to ask,” Arthur says, his head falling into his hands.

“Don’t,” Merlin says laughing,” I have known you are a clotpole for quite some time.”

Arthur responds with a roll of his eyes and a shove on Merlin’s back towards the car.

The night went amazing. Yeah, the music was loud. And honestly Merlin had a headache. But Merlin finally got his dance with Arthur!

“You know,” Merlin said, smirking as Arthur spins him,” People are going to think we are dating.”

There was a pause. A very long pause.

“I knew there was something else I had forgotten to do,” Arthur says.

Merlin facepalms, and braces for the fact that if they ended up marrying one day… this man would probably forget to propose.

Join the fanfiction corner discord server UwU. Any fandoms are welcome, anyone is welcome. [Click Here To Join](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
